


Magic Number

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #333: Three is a magic number. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #333: Three is a magic number. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Magic Number

~

“In Arithmancy, three’s a magic number.” 

Neville circles Draco’s hole with one slick finger before slipping it into Draco’s bum. “So one isn’t?” he asks. 

Draco, on his stomach, legs spread, shivers, but continues reading. “O-one has its uses, I suppose—”

Neville introduces a second finger, grinning when Draco mewls. “What’s that, love?”

Draco’s hands clench around his book and he pants. “Fuck! Two’s good, too—”

Neville drapes himself over Draco, and gently thrusts a third finger in. 

Babbling nonsense, Draco comes. 

“Hm,” Neville murmurs, holding Draco through his post-orgasmic trembling. “Looks like you’re right. Three _is_ a magic number.” 

~


End file.
